Astro Boy DB Duo Brother
by FzX
Summary: A new story, a new Astro. Newcomer Oliver Tenma keeps on his father´s vision of a world of Robots and Humans hand by hand. But when his silent best friend receives a Soul, the key to a new future and a bond beyond flesh shall form.


First of all, I´d like to welcome you to what is a new page in the Astro Boy saga: Astro Boy Duo Brother, or D.B. for short.

If you could ask what is the theme of the story, I couldn´t easily respond to that. But I cal tell, the theme this story focuses the most on, is Emotion.

In this story, Astro has a quite very different origin and birth than his original counterpart, not to mention that his dark blue eyes and semi-realist hairdo are quite a difference. But this Astro is unique in this world, since he is the first Robot that can experience Emotions and Feelings Most of these emotions are discovered by regular situations. And as Astro keeps discovering new emotions, his powers expand thanks to his E.M.O.T.I.O.N. Drive.

The E.M.O.T.I.O.N. Drive takes the emotions and feelings Astro has discovered, and utilizes them as power. Depending on the feelings, the powers he can unleash. If the feelings are good, he´ll become the savior of all. But if the feelings are evil, he´ll become hostile and out of control.

In this story, Astro does not take the role of leading boy, but shares it with his Brother, Oliver Tenma. Being just human, Oliver cannot handle much situations on his own, so he uses the powerful Dragon Force Battle gauntlets and Grieves which impulse his Physical abilites, allowing him to take on powerful foes with ease, as well fighting alongside Astro.

But enough yap yap about the story that could tell about what´s to come, and let´s hop onto the PROLOGUE, shall we?

Once again, welcome, and enjoy.

°Finalzidane-X

---

PROLOGUE- The one he called Astro.

20XX - The near distant future.

As time passed from the renaissance of Science in the begginings of the 21st Century, mankind has sought new forms of scientific thought, which gave the birth to the advance age of Robotics.  
All men saw Robots as symple tools, slaves. Even if the basics of AI were covered by these new marvels, the still followed the set of commands humans issued without hesitation. For years, this cycle went on and on, seemingly to have no end.

But then, a man stood for his own ideal... a world where Robots and Humans were the same, a world were Robots were able to think and feel just like human beings. Even if the idea sounded too novelistic, he still stood for his own, and worked on his project to give birth to this new generation of Robots.

Unfortunately, an accident destroyed his life´s work. And his whereabouts became sadly unknown. Most say that he died, others say that he hid his existance from the world. But it was known that a copy of his project was made, and it was given to someone he trusted with his life... this was knwon, as "The Legacy".

Years passed, and is only family worked to keep his name. The Tenma family was small, ut humble enough. Cassandra Tenma, a woman in the midst of the modern world, and Oliver Tenma. A oy growing close to his father´s path.

At the age of Seven, he was in the need of the only thing he did not have, a friend. To solve this matter, he was given a special companion unit of the moment, the SR-0001-0378. Special AI command Robots designed to look like Children, yet they were programmed to follow their registered companions, and keep them company. Oliver sought in this friend, the possibility of a tiny spark of individualism. As time passed, he tried to consider him as a real person, he named him Astro.

Yet, Astro was still considered a personal item. If Oliver wanted to pay two movie tickets, he was forced to pay one since they considered Astro a mere item.

Two years passed, and Oliver turned nine. Even with the hardships, he still tried his best to consider Astro as a single individual, a real boy. But a group of bullies got him in a near life and death situation. Before he could be done for, Astro hopped in to save him. Of course, Astro got in the accident, and was severely damaged.

Normally, a companion unit would not step in like that, this proved Oliver´s theory to be right. And after Astro´s final words, his core unit shut down.

Unable to be fixed, the SR Robotics Inc were more than eager to offer a product replacement offer, but Oliver refused. If Astro was merely replaced, Oliver would lose a friend who gave his life to save him. So Oliver kept Astro, and still treated him as the friend he sought. Even if his words met silence, he still could feel an attempt from Astro to respond...

Seven years have passed since that accident, since the event that formed the unconditional bond between Oliver and Astro... Astro is still in his sleep, and Oliver is in High School, assistant of the Applied Robotics Teacher, Dr. O´Shay, a man who is honest and cares for the ones around him.

It wasn´t long before Oliver´s secret would lead to a new life to be born, a brotherhood to be formed, a Legacy fulfilled...

END PROLOGUE-

Some final words befote wrapping up this session, you can check a sneak byte of what´s to come in a full sample of an upcoming emotion.

Newfound Emotion: Fear and Comfort.

Check it out in my DeviantART page, Finalzidane-X dot DeviantART dot Com.


End file.
